Carousel
by FireAngel
Summary: AU Pyro and Rogue feel like no one understands them or their powers. Magneto comes along and offers them a chance to bring out their true potential. They accept and join his army. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Carousel**

**Summery:**Pyro and Rogue feel misunderstood and like no one understands them or their powers. Their lives have become lonely, out of control and depressing. Then Magneto comes along and offers them a chance to bring out their true potential. They accept and join him in his quest to rid the world of humans. So while he continues his plan they deal with the X-men.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the rights to X-Men although I pray every night that I did.

**Authors Note:**Okay for the people that haven't picked up on this by now this story is an AU story and the plot line is all mine. Now that's all taken care of, on with the story.

**Chapter One**

Marie watched as the children played happily and without a care from her window. How little they knew of the real world she thought to herself. Ever since her powers had manifested her parents had been keeping her at a distance, both physically and mentally. Three weeks had passed since that day in her bedroom. The doctors had arrived and carted her boyfriend off while her parents had tried to comfort her by telling her it was not her fault. But Marie knew it was, it was her fault Cody was in a coma, it was her fault no one even had the decency to look her in the eyes and it was defiantly her fault that she now terrified those around her. She tuned and walked to her closet, she pulled out her fathers old army duffle bag and started to throw cloths into it. Pausing she looked at a light blue singlet top, it was the same one she had been wearing the day she received her gifts. She thought back to the night after Cody had been taken away, she had walked downstairs to get a glass of water when she had overheard her parents talking in hushed whispers. Curiosity getting the better of her she leaned against the wall as not to be seen eavesdropping.

_Flashback_

"_Priscilla what happened today?" Maries mothers body shuddered as another sob racked her body._

"_I don't know Owen. The doctors say it was it the life force had been ripped from him." Her mother finally broke down and sobs shook her body. Owen reached forward and pulled his wife into a comforting hug._

"_Priscilla you don't think." He paused as if trying to find the right words. "You don't think she one of them do you? One of those mutants I mean." Maries mother looked up at him through teary eyes._

"_No Owen don't you even think that. Don't you dare think that my baby girl is one of those freaks." She spat out angrily. Marie frowned at this because she knew that she was, she _

_knew she was a mutant. What she didn't understand was why her parents were against this. Sure she felt terrible about the knowledge of what had happened to Cody but she was also thankful she had a way to protect herself. People now days had been going through hard times, people were being mugged and raped everyday it was only a matter of time before something like that happened to her. So she did not she the mutant powers as a curse like many people did, she saw them as a gift._

"_Priscilla." He father started hesitantly. "You don't think we should get rid of her do you?" Her mother glared at him with an anger Marie had never witnessed. "I mean Priscilla what would the neighbours think." Priscilla looked thoughtful at this._

"_No will pretend like nothing has happened. Maybe if we are lucky it will all just go away." Marie couldn't stand to her anymore so she slowly and quietly edged out of the room before running up the stairs. Sweeping into her room before throwing herself down on her bed she screamed into pillow, the noise was muffled enough as not to draw any attention to her parents who were still talking downstairs. She stared up at her roof as her mind churned over what she had heard a few minutes ago._

_End Flashback_

Marie stared thoughtfully at the top before throwing it in with the rest of the cloths she had decided on taking with her. She figured the top symbolized what she was and what she could never have, she could not bear to be apart from it. Pulling out a long, green coat she rapped it around her shoulders before going around her room looking for the money she had saved over the last few years. Getting on her hands and knees she pulled seven hundred dollars out of the loose board in the floor that not even her parents knew of. It wasn't much but it would be enough to get her away, which was the only thing Marie wanted at the moment. She moved to the window and moved the curtains slightly and looked down at the driveway. Her parents mini-van was gone so she concluded that they must have been out. Pulling the hood of the coat over her head she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before heading out the door. Walking into the kitchen she tossed a few bottles of water and a couple of energy bars into the bag, she then moved into her parents bedroom and found the roll of money her mother kept in case of emergencies. This is an emergency Marie thought before leaving the room. She spared the house a parting glance before striding out the door.

As she walked down the street no one payed her any attention, they were simply too caught up in their own little worlds to notice the fifteen year old girl walking along the side walk. She payed no thought as she walked passed the sign proclaiming Now Leaving Caldecott County.

By the time night had fallen some of Marie's resolve had waned and her only thought now was finding a comfortable bed and a decent meal. A large truck pulled over next to her and the door swung open revealing the greasy but kind face of the truck driver.

"You need a lift there little missy?" He asked politely. Marie thought about it before nodding slightly and climbing into the passenger seat hesitantly. "You got a name there miss?"

"My name is Rogue." He looked confused at the strange name she had given but shrugged it off.

"Well I'm Kevin. Anywhere in particular you're heading?" Rogue shook her head.

"I just have to get away so if you could just take me as far as your willing I'd appreciate it." The driver nodded before restarting the truck and heading back onto the road. Rogue sighed and got comfortable in her seat. She pulled her last remaining energy bar out of her bag and gobbled it down greedily.

Rogue woke up when she felt the truck come to a stop. She turned to look out the window not recognizing anything she saw.

"Where are we?" She asked the truck driver as she blinked the last remnants of sleep out of her eyes.

"We're pretty close to Meridian and there's a train station over there." He waved distractedly over to her right. "That should get you where ever your going." Rogue nodded and climbed out of the truck.

"Thanks for taking me this far." She spared him a smile before walking off to the train station. When she walked in she received stares from people that passed her by but she simply ignored them and headed to see what time the trains left. As she stared up at the switchboard she thought absently about going up to Meridian to stay with her Aunt Carrie but decided against it as she knew that she would more than likely inform her parents of where she was. Deciding on heading to Jackson she walked out to find a motel to stay at as the train did not leave until the next day. Walking into a motel that labelled itself as the 'Pit Stop' she headed towards the reception desk as tapped the bell. A woman dressed in all yellow walked out of the back room.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" She asked cheerily. Rogue looked at her reluctantly.

"I need a room for the night." The woman smiles and began typing on her computer.

"Your in luck I have a room for you and its the best in the house." Rogue was getting slightly disturbed at the smiles that refused to leave the woman's face. "That'll be forty dollars for the night plus a complimentary breakfast." Rogue nodded and handed over the money.

"You happen to have a diner in this town by any chance would you?" The woman shook her head.

"No I'm sorry we don't but there is a pub just a little ways down the street." Rogue nodded again, took her keys and headed for her room. When she arrived at room eighteen she put the key in the lock and walked in. She shivered when she found that everything was a vomit inducing shade of pink. The walls, floor even the bedspread was pink. Rogue decided she didn't really care as long as it held the prospect of a good nights sleep. Throwing her duffle bag onto the bed she headed into the bathroom, which was thankfully pink free, and began to draw a bath for herself. When the water was high enough she stripped off her cloths and climbed into the tub. She scrubbed at the dirt that accumulated on her skin before laying down, the water swirling around her body. For a second she considered drowning herself, to try and get rid of the world. She even went as far as to hold her head under water for a whole minute. She came to her senses though and pulled herself out of the water, dressing herself in a pair of jeans, a dark blue long sleaved top and her black converse. After adding her now constant green coat to the ensemble she grabbed her wallet and walked to the pub the woman from earlier had directed her to.

A bell rang as she stepped into at bar but few spared her a glance. Walking over to the bar she sat down on a stool and looked at the menu. A gruff looking man walked over to her.

"What can I get you." He eyed her up and down causing Rogue to squirm uncomfortably in her seat.

"Can I just get a hotdog and a coke please." The man nodded and took her menu.

"Now what is sweet thing like you doing in a place like this?" The voice came from a man who now occupied the seat next to her. When she didn't reply he continued. "Don't think I've seen you around. You just passing through?" Again she didn't reply and from the corner of her eye she could see his face twist in anger. "Listen bitch I'm being all nice and shit here so you better damn well fucking talk to me."

"Caleb." The barman called angrily. "Leave the girl alone." Calen muttered to himself angrily but complied with the barman's order. He barman brought her drink over.

"Thanks." She said gratefully. He nodded and walked away. The television caught her attention and her head snapped up to watch the news report. It was about the meeting the world leaders were going to attend to discuss the mutant registration act. She gripped her glass firmly as one leader referred to the mutants as a disease.

"Oh yeah? Well all diseases have a way of fighting back." She mumbled angrily under her breath. The barman brought her dinner over and left her to contemplate what she had just heard to herself.

Rogue looked down at her watch an hour later and saw that it was already eleven o'clock. Looking around she saw that most people had ether left or were drunk out of their minds. A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and jerked her around.

"Well looky looky what we got here a little girl all alone." He laughed drunkenly at his own stupid joke.

"I suggest you let me go." She spat coldly. He looked down at her.

"No. I think I'm gonna have some fun with you first." She glared at him.

"There is no way in hell I would ever do anything with you." She spat on his face. He wiped it away angrily and went to take a swing at her. Rogue closed her eyes and covered her hands with her arms. When she did feel any impact she opened her eyes to see Caleb struggling to get his arm to move. On closer inspection Rogue realized that it was not his arm that wouldn't move it was his metal spiked jacket arm the wouldn't. She looked around to find the source of the hold on Caleb and her eyes fell on a man that had his hand outstretched. The mystery man through his hand to the side and Caleb went flying into the wall being dragged by his jacket. Caleb scrambled to his feet and ran out of the door. The man was dressed very elegantly and looked totally out of place here, he was then joined by a beautiful woman with curly blond hair. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded before walking over to Rogue.

"Hello my dear." Rogue eyed him distrustfully.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man chuckled slightly.

"My name is Magneto. I run a group called the Brotherhood of Mutants. When I was informed of your gifts I came to extend an invitation to join us." Rogue thought about it for a moment.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I assure you my dear I mean you no harm." Rogue nodded hesitantly.

"And if I was to go with you what would happen to me?" Magneto looked thoughtful at this.

"You would be with your own kind, you would not have to hide who you truly are. And we would help you learn to control your gifts." It was the control bit that convinced Rogue.

"You could really help me control this?" He nodded knowing he had won her over. "Then I'm in."

"Excellent. Meet us in the town square tomorrow at eight o'clock." Without another word he walked off followed by the woman who had whispered something to him earlier. Rogue payed for her dinner and walked out.

The whole way back to the motel she thought about the conversation she had had with Magneto and how much her life had changed since her powers had manifested. But one thing she knew for sure was that if she could find a way to control her powers she would jump at it in a second. She would do anything for control and if this Magneto guy asked her to kill for him she was terrified to admit she would. Collapsing onto her bed she fell into a fitful sleep.

**Authors Note: **Okay what did everybody think of the first chapter? Was it good? Bad? Leave me a review explaining what you think. Also it is based off a video I saw on youtube by alexmonalisa the link is on my profile


	2. Chapter 2

**Carousel**

**Summery:**Pyro and Rogue feel misunderstood and like no one understands them or their powers. Their lives have become lonely, out of control and depressing. Then Magneto comes along and offers them a chance to bring out their true potential. They accept and join him in his quest to rid the world of humans. So while he continues his plan they deal with the X-men.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the rights to X-Men. If I did Pyro and Rogue would have gotten much more screen time.

**Authors Note: **Thankyou to Christinamarie712, Pace1818, PyroWhore, Hellkat and Ratdogtwo. I know that I haven't updated this story in forever and I'm sorry but I'm on holidays now so I should have a lot of time to write.

**Chapter Two**

John Allerdyce walked into his apartment angrily, he slammed his door shut and walked over to the fridge pulling out a beer. Although John was legally too young to drink he still managed to get his hands on the stuff. He stalked over to his answering machine before throwing himself into his chair. A message played from the machine.

"_John it's Mickey. I was wondering if you could pick up a shift for me tonight. See it's my kids birthday and I asked Alex to do it but she's out sick so you think you could help out a mate if so your a lifesaver man. Later."_

He looked down at his watch. Mickey's shift started in three hours and he needed the extra money so he phoned in and told his boss that he would pick up the shift. When that was done he walked into the kitchen to see what was for dinner. Finding nothing but empty cupboards he sighed and grabs his wallet and keys before heading out.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

He walked around the store looking for something remotely edible to eat. A small boy clutching a bag of sweets accidentally rushed into him in his hurry to get to his mother who stood about six feet away.

"Sorry Mister." John grinned at the younger boy.

"No problem mate." The boy smiled at him and rushed over to his mother.

"Mommy, mommy can I get these?" For emphases he held up the bag. His mother glared at the food.

"Kyle what did I say?" She replied sternly. "There I no way I'm paying good money for crap like that which is gonna rot your teeth anyway making me fork out even more money." Kyle started to 

whimper when his mother snatched the sweets away from him and threw them roughly against self. "Honestly I don't know why I keep you. Snivelling little brat." She muttered the last part under her breath. John glared at the woman she reminded him so much of his own mother.

_Flashback_

_Eight year old John woke up early and rushed down the stairs. His eyes scanned the living room for any sign that his mother had remembered his birthday. Finding nothing he sat on the stair dejectedly. A groan came from the couch and he looked up, his mother was passed out on the couch, loud snores escaped her and echoed around the room. Thumps came from the top of the stairs and John turned to see his older brother Steven walking down the stairs. Steven grinned at John when he saw him._

"_Hey little buddy." He ruffled his hair affectionately."Eight years old today. Ladies will be all over you now." He grinned but that faded when he saw his younger brother's dejected look."What's the matter?" John sighed._

"_Mommy forgot my birthday again." Steven glared at his mother for making his kid brother go through the same thing he himself had gone through._

"_Don't worry 'bout it Bro. I'm pretty sure she don't even know when her own birthday is." He quipped dryly trying to lighten the mood. Another groan came from the couch as their mother awakened._

"_Aww fuck. Too bright." She moved her arm to cover her eyes. "Steven you little shit get me an aspirin". Steven was reluctant to do so but eventually left to follow his mother's orders. John walked hesitantly over to him Mom._

"_Mommy?" He called quietly._

"_What? What do you want?" She snapped at him._

"_Did you remember what today is Mommy?" His mother just glared at him._

"_What are you going on about you little fucker?" John stared dejectedly at his shoes._

"_Nothing." Steven walked back in with a bottle of water and an aspirin for his mother. John looked confused as he walked back into the kitchen without another word. He was surprised when he walked back out with a cupcake sitting on a small plate with a lone candle sitting on top. Steven placed the tiny offering in front of John._

"_Happy Birthday Bro. Make a wish." Their mother scoffed._

"_I know what I'd wish for." She spoke coldly. "I'd wish you two shits had never been born my life would've been so much easier." The fire on the candle grew as John heard his mothers bitter remarks. Without him knowing John had caused the fire to shoot up a foot into the air. It was the next remark the was the straw that broke the camels back. "You two know you were mistakes I never fucking wanted either of you." The fire spun in the air and soon almost everything was lit up. Steven grabbed his younger brother and ran out the door. He turned to get his mother when he was sure John was safe but a small hand on his sleave stopped him._

"_No Steven don't." John pleaded with him not to go back into the fire. Steven shrugged his hand off his sleave and rushed back in to save his mother. When he did not come back out John screamed out and when the fire trucks arrived and scrambled to put the fire out John did the only thing he could do, he ran._

_End Flashback_

By the time he snapped out of it the mother and son had already left and he had an hour before he had to pick up Mickey's shift. He picked out a random Lean Cuisine thing to eat and walked up to the counter to pay.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John walked into the diner where he worked and punched in. A short red headed girl walked up to him and punched when he moved away.

"Hey John. You doing Mickey's shift tonight?" He just nodded the walked over to the grill turning it on and waited for it to warm up. A tall brunette boy walked in but froze at the sight of John.

"Allerdyce what are you doing here?" John spared him a glare.

"Relax Jesse I ain't here to fight. I'm just doing Mickey a favour." Jesse nodded and walked over to the opposite grill.

"So where is that _fine _girl you had in here the other week. Damn was she hot." John clenched his fists together but ignored Jesse. "What I'm having trouble figuring out is why she spent time on a loser like you." That was the last straw. John grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall, the flames from the grill grew.

"Talk to me again and I'll fucking kill you." Jesse nodded and the store manager Nikki walked out.

"What's going on here?" Neither Jesse nor John answered her. "Okay ladies I don't want you working together anymore. Jesse you go back to the grill and John I want you to work the counter."

"Whatever you say Nikki." John gave her a mock salute and glared at Jesse before walking to the front. A customer stood at the counter but John didn't bother to look at him. "What can I get you?" The customer looked at him for a moment before talking.

"That was quite a show you put on back there." John looked up at the man, he a greying hair and pale blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He eyed the stranger wearily.

"My name is Magneto. And you?" John was sceptical of the man.

"John." He answered simply.

"What' your real name John?" John was confused by this but it the back of his mind he knew the answer.

"Pyro." Magneto nodded slightly.

"You have an amazing gift Pyro. My associates and I were wondering if you were at all interested in joining the Brotherhood of Mutants." John laughed slightly.

"Sounds kinda gay." Magneto frowned and held up his hand. The cash register floated off of the counter and hovered.

"I assure you my boy, we are not to be trifled with." John stared at Magneto with a look of shock crossed with defiance on his face.

"And how do you know I'd fit with this little 'Brotherhood'?" Magneto lowered the register.

"I know all about your powers. You have the ability to control fire by shear will of mind." John looked at him curiously.

"How do you know that?" There was a harsh edge to his voice as he spoke.

"I have a friend who can locate people like us. You are a God among Insects." Looking at the man hesitantly John nodded his head.

"I'll join, not like my life can get any further down the shithole." Magneto's faced remained calm and collected.

"I assure you. You have made the right choice." Nikki walked out of the back room.

"John what the hell is going on out here? I'm not paying you to stand around and have a chat." John glared at the older woman menacingly.

"Nikki what you pay me is barely minimum wage. So you know what? I quit." Nikki stared at him open mouthed.

"W-What did you say?" John rolled his eyes at the older woman.

"I said. I. Quit." John sounded as if he was explaining it to a small child. He walked out the front door, Magneto following behind him. "I'm gonna need to grab some stuff from my apartment." Magneto nodded his head solemnly.

"I will have a car stop by and pick you up in exactly one hour." John nodded and headed off to his apartment.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Magneto slid into a sleek, black Mercedes. Mystique sat opposite him, disguised as a large brunette man in a suit.

"Well that went rather well." Mystique's skin faded into blue and she sat before him, her golden eyes probing for information.

"He will be joining us?" Magneto nodded his head and motioned for Toad to start driving.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

John hastily threw his clothes into the bag he had found at the back of his wardrobe. When he was done packing he grabbed his Zippo lighter and put it into his front pocket. He spared the crappy apartment one last glance before throwing the back over his shoulder and walking out of the door.

He sat on the sidewalk for ten minutes waiting for Magneto to arrive. When the car pulled up the door opened by itself. Taking this as an invite John hopped in. In the car with him was; Magneto, a scaly blue lady and a girl around his age. John couldn't see the girl's face as her head was bowed. A man who a greenish coloured skin turned around and asked if that was everyone, at Magneto's nod he started the car and started to drive.

"Pyro I would like you too meet my associate Mystique, she has the ability to alter her appearance and voice." John and Mystique traded nods and Magneto went back to introducing the other people. "Our driver here is Toad." Toad offered a small wave his attention never leaving the road. "And this is our newest recruit ,other than you, Rogue." The girl looked up and shot him a small smile before going back to looking at her gloved hands which sat in her lap. "Welcome to the Brotherhood my boy."

**Author's Note 1:** Ok there was the second chapter for you. Now I'm asking for your help here. I'm going to need some new mutants for this story. So the first five reviewers will get a character based off of them. But if you would like a character in this story you have to fill in the character profile below.

**What you would like your character to be called:  
What you would like their mutant name to be:  
If you want them to be a boy or a girl:  
What you want their power to be:  
How old you want them to be:  
And lastly if you want them to: a) A future friend of Rogue's  
b) A future friend of Pyro's  
c) A future enemy of Rogue's  
d) A future enemy of Pyro's  
or e) An X-Man**

**Author's Note 2:** I'm not sure if I should make this a Ryro or just have Rogue and Pyro be friends in this. Please tell me what you think and majority rules.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carousel**

**Summery:**Pyro and Rogue feel misunderstood and like no one understands them or their powers. Their lives have become lonely, out of control and depressing. Then Magneto comes along and offers them a chance to bring out their true potential. They accept and join him in his quest to rid the world of humans. So while he continues his plan they deal with the X-men.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the rights to X-Men. Do you think the owners would trade my nightmare before Christmas backpack for them?

**Authors Note: **Thankyou to Ratdogtwo, CodenameCali, PyroWhore, Charlie, GabrielsDoubt, Wanda W, silenttears, Jeune Coeur, CBTREBBLBStrory12, MythstarBlackDragon, beckychelle, CovenantGirl101, PyroDeScorpio2, alexmonalisa and hotbritt5000.

**Chapter Three:**

Magneto, Mystique, Rogue, Pyro and Toad walked into the brotherhood base. The older members found the place unspectacular, but the two newest recruits were amazed that almost the entire place was constructed out of metal.

Magneto lead them into the den were other mutants around their age lounged around. A growl came from behind them and startled the two new recruits jumped at the unexpected noise. A man, who stood at over six foot, had black, beady eyes. His mangy blond hair fell past his hipbone and he dressed himself in simple pants and a large, fur vest/coat thing.

"Ahh Victor you've returned." Magneto beamed. "How did you go with acquiring the mutant I informed you of?" He glared at the new comers suspiciously before regaling Magneto of how he had failed to acquire the mutant Magneto had wanted to join them.

"He left to join _them_." He bit out harshly.

"Well I would assume so after you attacked him without warning." Magneto said coldly, his cold, calculating eyes pinned the large man with a threatening look.

"I was testing to see if he was worthy of us." He ground out, jaw set firm in place.

"Forgive me, but is that not up to me?" Magneto spoke. The large man looked down before stalking off. Magneto turned back to the others. "Now I believe it would be best if Rogue and Pyro met the other brotherhood members." He walked further into the den and all the mutants who had previously been sitting around relaxing jumped to their feet to pay more respect to their leader. "Pyro, Rogue come here." He ordered.

The two walked into the room and felt all eyes on them. "I would like everyone to introduce their selves as Rogue and Pyro are our newest additions." A girl with long chestnut brown hair walked up to Rogue and extended her hand.

"My name's Lexi but my mutant name is Dracula, Drac for short." Rogue smiles hesitantly and shook the girls hand. Drac frowned slightly when she saw the gloves Rogue wore, but she shrugged it off.

"My name's Rogue." Drac smiled warmly at her. "If you don't mind me asking how'd you get a name like Dracula?" Drac grinned and a creaking sound echoed around the room. Rogue looked on in shock as bat-like wings sprouted from Drac's back.

"And I can do a lot more than that." This caused Rogue to smile her first real smile since she arrived.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

A young girl, around fifteen, walked up to Pyro.

"Hey I'm Nightingale, but everyone calls me Gale." She grinned up at John.

"I'm Pyro."

"Well Pyro do you mind me asking what your power is?" John shook his head and pulled his trusty Zippo lighter from his pocket. He ignited it and moved a small flame to hover over his hand. Gale squealed in delight and stared at the flame. "That is so cool I wish my power was as cool as that." John closed his hand over the fire extinguishing the flame.

"And what's your power?" Gale grinned.

"I can make you relive your worst memories or nightmares." John frowned at her.

"You try any of that on me and you'll regret it." The sincerity in his voice showed Nightingale that he was not joking. She nodded her head jerkily, she noticed that John's attention was no longer on her, but on the shy girl he had entered with.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Rogue laughed, she and Drac were getting along, it was the kind of friendship Rogue had been ripped away from when her power had emerged. She saw a young boy, possibly around twelve or thirteen, sitting huddled in the corner reading a book.

"Who's that?" Rogue enquired. Drac turned to look at what her new friend was referring too.

"Oh that's Kevin. He's my little brother, don't bother trying to get a conversation out of him he hasn't spoken a word since our parents died." Rogue looked at the young boy with pity. She turned to look at Drac when she heard a low growl rumble from deep in her throat.

"What is it?" Drac glared at the Asian girl who approached them.

"What do you want Gale?" Drac asked coldly. The girl, Gale, put on the most cheery, not to mention, fake, smile that Rogue had ever seen.

"Why Drac, is that anyway to talk to someone? I simply came over to welcome our new member to the brotherhood." Drac rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah and I'm a natural blond." She remarked dryly. Gale glared at her before holding her hand out to Rogue.

"I'm Nightingale. But you can call me Gale." Rogue shook her hand hesitantly and Gale noticed her gloves. "What's your power?" Rogue pulled he hand back as if it had been burnt and shrugged.

"When people touch my skin, something happens."

"What?" Drac and Gale ask at the same time.

"I don't know they just get hurt." Drac nodded, while Gale looked vaguely scared.

"What kind of power is that?" Gale giggled while Drac sent her a glare.

"Gale get lost!" Gale's giggling was cut short and she stormed away in a huff. "Ignore her she's just always been a bitch." Rogue nodded.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

**Meanwhile Somewhere In Westchester, New York**

Jean Grey stood on the danger room observation deck, Scott Summers and Ororo Munro behind her. As the simulation ended the three of them walked down into the room as the students stood before them.

"Okay. Who knows what the mistake you made was?" Scott called out.

"Yo we was all over the place. We shoulda sent way more power at the suckers tryna kill us." One boy, Falcon, called out.

"No the mistake you made was..." Jean started but a girl from the back called out.

"We didn't use teamwork." Scott and Ororo, better known and Cyclops and Strom, nodded.

"Correct child." Storm said. "If you had just used teamwork it would have been easy for the five of you to take that sentinel." The kids looked down, they obviously didn't like being told they were wrong.

"Trent, you could have used your powers to hold the sentinel in place allowing Sam and Amara to destroy it." Scott said.

"And what about us?" Asked Dodger and Falcon. Jean stepped in when she saw Scott had no idea what to say to them.

"Falcon you could have lifted Amara so that she could have attacked from above."

"And me?" Dodger asked in a sad voice. Jean looked lost for a second, she had no idea what Dodger could do to help in that sort of situation. Luckily she was saved and Professor Xavier wheeled into the room.

"What are you doing down here Professor?" Scott asked. The Professor looked at the new students and Scott motioned for them to leave and go back to their rooms.

"Jean." Jean turned to look at the Professor. "Our new resident has woken up. I want you to try and find out why Magneto was after him." Jean nodded and walked away. "Now Scott, Ororo I believe Magneto has two new recruits. I was able to get a lock on their powers before they were shielded from me."

"And?" Storm asked. The Professor look wearily between the two in front of him.

"The boys powers were advanced but he had his limits as to what he could do." He paused as if worried about continuing. "It was the girls powers that intrigued me though, she has the ability to absorb someone life-force for lack of a better word. Or in the case of mutants, their powers." As this information sunk in the look on Storms face became one of fear.

"But Professor, if Magneto has access to that kind of power there is no limit to what he can accomplish."

"Professor how did Magneto find her in the first place?" Scott asked.

"Magneto has obtained a mutant with the ability to sense other mutants and their powers. It is possible he has asked them to scout out the most worthy candidates to join the brotherhood."

"How strong is this mutant exactly?" The Professor let out a resigned sigh.

"If she were to absorb enough powers...there is no limit to her power. She could easily be a class 5."

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

Meanwhile upstairs Dodger threw herself onto her bed. Her arm was stiff as she tried to rotate it. The danger room session had not been the walk in the park she and the others had expected, and that was only level 4, it went all the way up to level 18! She felt the bed shift and opened her eyes, next to her sat her younger sister Gabriel. She opened her arms and the younger girl crawled to her and buried her head into the crook of her sister neck.

"I miss Mama." Gabriel sobbed. Dodger rubbed comforting circles into her back.

"I know, I do to." Dodgers eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She shook her eyes willing away the tears, she refused to breakdown in front of Gabriel as she was the only family she had left.

"Why can't we see her?"

"Because Mama went to live with Papa in heaven." As the memories started to resurface in Dodgers mind she forcefully willed them down. "She misses you though."

"How do you know that Gwen?" Gabriel was the only one Dodger let use her human name.

"Because she told me."

"But you aren't allowed to talk to people in heaven, are you?" A bittersweet smile graced Dodgers face.

"You can but only once." Gabriel's face lit up.

"I wanna talk to Mama. Please let me talk to Mama." Dodger nodded. She knew this probably wasn't the best for Gabriel but she knew it would bring closure to the young girl. She shut her eyes tightly concentrating. A soft golden glow illuminated the room and a beautiful woman in her late forties stood in the middle of the room. Gabriel's face was a mixture of shock and wonder.

"Mama?" She woman smiled at the girl.

"Yes baby it's me." Gabriel was to busy with her mothers image to notice the pained look on Dodgers face. Gabriel ran to hug her mother but she ran straight through the image. "I'm sorry baby I can only talk to you. I can't stay for long." Gabriel pouted but nodded.

"Mama why'd you have to go?" The woman looked thoughtful at this.

"I think that's a question you should ask your sister when you're older. I have to go now sweetie."

"No Mama don't go!" The image of the woman faded into nothing and Gabriel refused to blink not wanting to miss a second of her mothers dying image. When it was gone Dodger fell back onto the bed.

"Gabby I'm tired can you go back to your room?" Dodger asked and the young girl nodded and fled out of the room as quickly as her legs could carry her.

Dodger sighed the effort of producing the image to give her little sister some sort of closure had drained what little energy she had left.

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

**Back with the brother hood**

Magneto had called for all of the Brotherhood to assemble so that they could be introduced to Pyro and Rogue.

"Okay quiet down. Now Rogue I see you and Drac have already become acquainted now I would like you to meet the others. This is Paranoia, she has the ability to induce fear, and make her enemies scared to the point they lose their mind." He pointed to a girl with long, wavy brown hair and grey eyes. Rogue and Pyro nodded and acknowledgement as Magneto continued. "And this is Nightingale she can-" He was cut off by Nightingale who was glaring at Rogue. Rogue matched her glare.

"We've already met." Gale bit out. Magneto frowned at Gale for interrupting him but continued none the less.

"This is Spark." He pointed to a boy around twenty or so who grinned at Rogue and winked. Pyro frowned and started to click his lighter open and shut. "He can control electrical currents as well as generate them." Rogue squirmed slightly uncomfortable as Spark eyed her up and down. "And last but not least this is Twisted." A girl with pixielike blond hair raised her hand in acknowledgement to her name before going back to the book she was reading. "She has the power over the shadows."

"How do you get power over the shadows?" Pyro asked. Twisted sighed and raised her hand, her eyes never straying from the book. The shadows around the room twitched and began to encircle Pyro who looked confused. "What the-" Before he could finish the shadows squeezed him and the breath stopped flowing into him. Rogue screamed for Twisted to stop who just dropped her hand and Pyro fell to the floor sucking in huge gulps of air. Rogue ran over to Pyro to check if he was alright. "I'm...fine." He got out between gasps. Magneto chuckled a bit.

"Now do you understand what I mean by power of the shadows?" Pyro just nodded as Rogue helped him to his feet. "Rogue why don't you help young Pyro to his room. Go left when you are outside then it's the seventh door down, it should be unlocked." He looked at Mystique who nodded her head at the unspoken question.

Rogue nodded and lead Pyro out of the room. When they arrived at the seventh door she turned the knob and helped him over to the bed. "Thanks." He said and Rogue began to fidget with her gloves. "Why do you wear them?" He motioned towards the gloves and Rogue dropped her hands to her sides.

"When people touch my skin something happens." She looked around the room nervously.

"What?"

"I don't know. They just get hurt." Pyro looked at her strangely but nodded.

"Fair enough." Rogue bit her lip unconsciously and John searched for something to say. If there was one thing he hated it was uncomfortable silences.

"What's your name?" Rogue turned to look at him.

"It's Rogue." He raised his eyebrows. "Marie."

"Marie." He tested the word in his mouth. "I like it. It suits you." Rogue smiled at him.

"What's yours?"

"It's John." She smiled again and headed for the door.

"Nice to meet you John." With that she walked out and left Pyro to his thought. He laid back on his bed pondering the strange day and people he had met.

"Nice to meet you too Marie." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**Authors Note:** Hey guys I'm back! You miss me? LOL anyways I _finally_ got around to writing another chapter and have no fear I'm going to start chapter 4 as soon as I post this. I just wanna send out a huge thank you to everyone who left a review for chapter 2, I couldn't believe the amount of responses I got for just one chapter. Anyway guys you know the drill, press the pretty blue button that says something along the lines of REVIEW!!

_**FireAngel**_


End file.
